Seven Months Later
Bring Me To Life the first episode of the third season of The Originals and the 31st episode overall. Summary SEVEN MONTHS LATER- With the siblings scattered across the country in the wake of Dahlia's resurrection, an emotionally numb Davina finds herself turning to unlikely allies to get her vengeance on those she deems responsible for what happened to her home. Caroline continues to cozy up to Taylor Kingston, while Niklaus Mikaelson begins looking into Christabella's past. Angelique has a run-in with a mysterious man named Jochi, who captivates her and calls like a siren to her darker instincts. As things heat up between an unlikely pair, Gia finds herself questioning her loyalties. Finally, Davina meets one man who may be her ultimate salvation- or her final destruction. Main Cast * Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson * Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson * Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson (flashbacks) * Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson * Sebastian Roche as Mikael (dreams) * Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson/The Shachath * Yusuf Gatewood as Finn Mikaelson * Merritt Patterson as Angelique Mikaelson Also Starring * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Claudia Black as Dahlia (dreams) * Emily Berrington as Liana Labonair * Claire Coffee as Alana Killeen * Benedict Cumberbatch as Lucan * Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard * Indiana Evans as Josephine Salvatore * Alexia Fast as Clarice * Daniel Dae Kim as Jochi * Jason Isaacs as Solomon * Julian McMahon as Taylor Kingston * Michaela McManus as Jules * Mekenna Melvin as Callie Mercer * Nishi Munshi as Gia * Owiso Odera as Papa Tunde * Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell * Imogen Poots as Tess * Lance Reddick as Roan * Crystal Reed as Joanna * Todd Stashwick as Kieran O'Connell * Emily VanCamp as Christabella Marcoux * Shantel VanSanten as Anne Bonny * Arnold Vosloo as Darien Bravura * Chris Wood as Kai Parker Recurring Cast * Raffi Barsoumian as Markos (flashbacks) * Penelope Mitchell as Liv Parker * Maisie Richardson-Sellers as Eva Sinclair * Sebastian Stan as Ethan Pope (voice) * with Yvonne Strahovski as Sariel * and Clive Standen as Killian Episode TEASER JOCHI stands over a newly rejuvenated SIPHONER, who is crouching, the witch's chains now on the floor. Shattered beyond repair. Jochi hands him an apple, which the witch greedily snatches and begins chowing down on. He notices Jochi’s unimpressed countenance. THE SIPHONER: What? I got something on my face? JOCHI: You were not exactly… who we expected. THE SIPHONER: “We”? JOCHI: My associates and I are very particular about we they reach out to. When my employer requested that I find a witch of great power, I anticipated discovering someone significantly older. THE SIPHONER: I’m plenty old, “Joshy”. JOCHI: Jochi. THE SIPHONER: Yeah, whatever. Thanks for bailing me out of this dump, but I work far better alone, vampire. He shoves past Jochi. Whatever he senses during this brief contact is enough to make him think twice. He turns around, a mischievous grin adorning his face. THE SIPHONER: But you’re not just a vampire, are you? JOCHI: Not in the slightest, Siphoner. THE SIPHONER: Well, I suppose if we’re going to be business partners, you’ll need to know my name. I’m Kai. Kai Parker. He offers his hand, which Jochi shakes. JOCHI: Welcome to the 21st Century, Mr. Parker. END TEASER Trivia * Antagonist: Eva Sinclair * First appearances of The Old Ones and wraiths in the series. * This episode is Davina-centric. * First episode of either series in which Rebekah only appears in flashbacks. Mikael and Dahlia only appear in dreams. * First episode to not feature New Orleans in any capacity. * First episode to feature Caroline, Alana, Liana, Kingston, Bravura, Dahlia, The Old Ones, Gia, Callie, Tunde, Joanna, and Kai as series regulars. Music *TBA Gallery OR222b_0415_0434r.jpg danieldaekimcourtesycbs*304.jpg Kai suit.jpg 1132257 1432390920342 500 280.jpg Image7.jpg Category:Episodes named after songs Category:Season premieres Category:The Originals Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring all main characters Category:Arc: Corruption Category:Arc: The Old Ones Category:Arc: Dark Dimension Category:Arc: Hunted Category:Flashback Episodes Category:Davina-centric episodes